theambushgamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Stimpy Bigshield
Stimpy Bigshield is a small dwarf whose origins are unknown to the galaxy. He feels confident with his big shield and long range Sniper always at hand. He very much enjoys taking pictures with his Photocamera, (although his pictures always look like a large fuzzy blob,) and is a very skilled wildlife hunter, having fought and beaten Acklays on Felucia. Stimpy is a very nice and loveable dwarf that never wanted to be involved in the Saboteur plot but had no choice because he needed the money. He felt terrible about blasting, possibly killing, The Fire Skeleton. Stimpy Bigshield was portayed in Rise of The Saboteurs by Siblings. Role: Saboteur Henchman (Scum Henchman (Role)) Rise of The Saboteurs During The Game Due to some inactivity at the games in the beginning, with some other players, Stimpy got chased out of the tent together with the rest of the inactive ones. During the game Siblings roleplayed Stimpy as a very quiet, yet strong willed character. He was always trying to figure out how his camera should work but it never did, not until the conclusion where the object has a small but crucial part. Siblings knew to lay low and not to move to the foreground too fast, like Jett-Kron (portaying Derek Shantaj.) Stimpy moved to the foreground when many players had either been voted off or killed in the night. Siblings also roleplayed Stimpy as a formidable hunter who went hunting several times for food before eating and sharing it with the rest of the rest of group, gaining more trust of his innocence. On Day 4 - Reckoning when Ravi's back got broken by Bane Hardy (DarkSideRules13) Stimpy was one of the two coming to rescue Ravi from his pain. During the final days of the game Stimpy (Siblings) earned the trust of The Fire Skeleton (Darth Namialus) and Zamora Firewing (Sithkillagal99) who in the end were the final two left together with him. Siblings played it smart (also Sithkillagal99 made some mistakes towards Darth Namialus) and managed to get The Fire Skeleton to vote for Zamora. And so ensuring the victory of the game for them. Winning Now with The Fire Skeleton completely trusting him Stimpy had already won. When on board the Jedi Cruiser that was heading back towards Coruscant Stimpy started to Sabotage the Ship's engine again. The Fire Skeleton caught him in the act but didn't know what he was doing. To distract him Stimpy managed to have the Skeleton agree on taking a photo. This time Stimpy used his photocamera from Dooku and shot a laser at the Skeleton's face, just as it was intended to do. Stimpy was revealed, the Fire Skeleton was slowly dying and the sabotaged engine was forcing the ship's evacuation. Stimpy had won! During his escape Stimpy got confronted by Ravi-idej and told him everything. How he became a Saboteur because Dooku's paid him extremely handsomely and how the Jedi gave him the photocamera that never worked and angered him even more. He then threw his shield into Ravi's face, losing it forever, to escape the hallway. It is clear Stimpy went for the escape pods on the other side of the ship but it is unknown if Stimpy ever made it there. He was not seen anymore after escaping Ravi. His true fate is unknown, until January 2014 when Ivar revealed that Stimpy will make a return appearance in the Rise Series, wich confirms his survival. Rise of The Redemption Stimpy is set to return in the "Rise of The Redemption" the Rise Series between ''Saboteurs ''and ''Infiltrators. ''It has been years since the last time Stimpy made an appearance and people having been wondering if he'd ever return ever since. He is confirmed to appear in the Season 1 Finale; "The Search For Bigshield" where after a nightmarish vision Ravi sets out to search for the man responsible of the Saoteur incident and bring him to justice one way or another. Category:Playable character Category:Rise of The Saboteurs Category:Characters